Bioshock: Ilimited
by SrTurret
Summary: "Nadamos en distintas aguas pero llegamos a la misma costa. Todas las posibilidades nos llevan al mismo lugar,donde todo empezó." Matt deberá utilizar sus extraordinarias habilidades para cambiar el futuro alterando el pasado y presente,descubriendo su propio potencial e historia. Y no estará solo...
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: EL DESPERTAR.

Observas cada puerta, cada espejo, cada faro, cada posibilidad. La muerte, el horror y la sangre se convierten en una constante y la vida, el amor y la felicidad en una variable. Y te das cuenta que todo debe terminar donde inició: bajo el agua.

El espacio-tiempo se puede representar de tantas maneras. Yo prefiero verlo como un juego de ajedrez. Cada persona en su partida, intentando ganarle al destino para cumplir sus deseos o acometidos. Algunas personas no pueden derrotarlo. Cambian su táctica incontables veces, sacrifican piezas o se vuelven más agresivos en el estilo de juego. Juegan hasta el cansancio, y siempre pierden. Y cada intento se vuelve más infructuoso y desesperado que el anterior... quizás está predestinado a suceder asi: una cadena de hechos trágicos que llevan a una conclusión lógicamente trágica, que no se puede alterar y que no debe ser alterada. Lo único que se puede hacer es observar el espectáculo.

¿Pero si, a nivel cuántico, una de las partidas es más importante para el Multiverso que las demás y el resultado lleva a un desequilibrio en el sistema?

Creando una paradoja que aparecerá continua y eternamente tras las puertas, alterando su contenido. ¿Cómo se soluciona tamaño problema?

Promocionas un peón.

Tienes que ser hábil, discreto, inteligente y, sobre todo, paciente. Tienes que mover las piezas indicadas hasta llegar a ese octavo casillero, para transformar un peón en una reina.

Reinas, omniscientes, capaces de moverse por todo el tablero. La pieza más importante y letal del juego. ¿Con dos reinas se puede ganar una partida de ajedrez?

-Eso dependerá de los jugadores.

-Quizás no esté listo.

-Nadie está listo para un poder tan grande, hermano.

-Entonces dejamos el continuo espacio-tiempo en manos de un niñato sin experiencia en variaciones cuánticas.

-Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

-Que la desesperación no nos lleve al caos.

-Quizás el caos, solo por esta vez, sea la solución de este asunto.

Se puede ver el Multiverso de diferentes formas: como un mar de puertas, o cientos de espejos, o como una enorme y complicada telaraña o un tablero de ajedrez.

Él puede verlo de todas las formas.

{{{{{}}}}}

La podredumbre y la muerte de Rapture lo cubrían dándole un aura maligno, bestial, monstruoso. Pero en el otro lado todo era diferente. Los rayos del sol provenientes de un enorme ventanal iluminaban con calidez la habitación. Una decena de libros se desparramaba sobre una desarreglada y fina cama, una taza de té descansaba sobre una pequeña mesa y, junto a ella, una pintura de vivos tonos a medio acabar mostraba una preciosa imagen de la Torre Eiffel.

Se deshizo del último cadáver de splicer y, repleto de curiosidad, se acercó lo más posible hasta escuchar una voz cálida, hermosa, angelical... y apareció ella. Tenía un largo vestido blanco con detalles en azul que se acomodaba muy bien a perfecta figura. De cabello castaño largo, tez clara y ojos más azules que el mar. La joven se paseaba por la habitación mientras cantaba con una armonía digna de un ángel. Despreocupada, giró ligeramente y se encontró con la horrenda figura que lo observaba.

Su rostro cambió repentinamente al encontrarse con aquel ser. En el otro lado un joven de piel gris fijaba sus brillantes ojos amarillos en su figura. Sus ropas estaban ensangrentadas y destrozadas y sus manos teñidas de un rojo furioso. Respiraba con suma dificultad, como si fuese una bestia que intentaba calmarse luego de largas horas de cacería. A su alrededor, las pilas de cadáveres mostraban el resultado de una sangrienta faena.

La mirada de la joven la mostraba sorprendida e impactada, no sabía si tenerle miedo o lastima, si ayudarlo o gritar despavorida. Estaban cara a cara, a centímetros de distancia, pero alejados por kilómetros y años.

Y ella cerró el portal.

Pero solo fue un sueño...

-Un sueño...

 _"-O una imagen._ "

 _"-Una que debes recordar. "_

-¿Por... que? ¿Que... que está pasando?

 _"-Tienes que despertar. "_

 _"-Para salvar a la chica... "_

"— _A todas ellas. "_

-Está despertando.

-No, sigue dormido.

-La cámara está por abrirse, hermana.

-Debe de estar fallando. El tiempo tiende a arruinar estos trastos.

-Que no...

-Que sí.

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-Hola... ¿quién está ahí?

-Oh, veo que tienes razón, hermano. Va a despertar.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos, luego nos toparemos con él.

{{{{{}}}}}

Abrió sus ojos ligeramente, con un leve zumbido que r esonaba en su cabeza. Una densa capa de tierra y polvo cubría su Vita-Cámara, que tardo algunos segundos en abrirse. Al salir de ella, un frio terrible estremeció su cuerpo. Está en una habitación de mala muerte, con apenas algo de luz de las lámparas de neón que cuelgan del techo y amenazan con apagarse en cualquier momento. Las algas marinas cubren las paredes casi en su totalidad y un charco de agua salada ocupa el piso gracias a las pequeñas fisuras en el techo. Frente a él, una silla metálica totalmente oxidada lo esperaba con una grabación. Comenzó a caminar hacia él de forma muy torpe, como si no lo hubiese hecho en años o décadas lo reprodujo.

 _"Matt..._ -la frágil y moribunda voz de una mujer comenzó a sonar. - _si escuchas esto es porque has regresado y bendito sea Dios por ello. Ya no estaré para cuidarte en la jungla de Rapture, en ese ambiente de horror y desesperación en el que me he obligado a criarte. No sé si moriré antes por el cáncer o los splicers..._ -se oye una pequeña y angustiosa carcajada seguida por un silencio sepulcral de varios segundos. - _Te amo, más que nada en este mundo y… ojalá hubieses estado más tiempo conmigo para vivir en el mundo real y no en esta burbuja de miseria. Debes irte, salir, ser feliz... debes usar bien tu poder, por favor. No cometas mis errores..._ -la mujer se larga a llorar desconsoladamente ante sus propias palabras. Matt puede sentir un tono de pena absoluta, como si se arrepintiera de cada decisión tomada en su vida. - _salva a la chica, sálvalas a todas, salv... "_

La grabación se corta repentinamente y explota. El joven suelta con rapidez el artefacto para evitar la pequeña implosión. Observó a su alrededor, encontrando una puerta que se camuflaba entre la vegetación subacuática. Matt camina hacia ella y la abre con suma dificultad, y lo que ve lo deja impactado.

La siguiente sala esta, para lamento de Matt, mucho más iluminada que la anterior. Varios cadáveres putrefactos se desparraman en el suelo, junto con trozos ensangrentados de ropas y otros objetos destrozados. La sangre se impregnaba en el piso y las paredes, decorando de forma aún más horrorosa el escenario. El joven se movía con lentitud, intentando evitar el contacto con aquellos cuerpos sin vida. Su mirada apunta hacia adelante, quiere ver lo menos posible de ese macabro lugar. Llega hasta un ascensor con los controles destrozados pero funcionales. Toca con fuerza uno de los botones y las puertas se abren segundos después. El interior se encuentra en plena oscuridad y un olor repugnante que parecía contenido por años sale de él.

Retrocedió dos pasos, muy asustado, el poco valor que tenia se esfumó repentinamente con el olor a carne podrida. No quería entrar y nada en el mundo lo obligaría a meterse en ese ascensor.

-¿Cara...? -se escuchó una voz masculina a sus espaldas, dejando a Matt helado.

\- ¿... o cruz? -siguió una mujer. El de ojos amarillos giró la cabeza muy lentamente, encontrando a dos personas que fijaban su mirada en él. Ambos iguales, de cabello rojizo, tez clara y ojos celestes. Los dos vestían de negro, y eso los volvía mucho más siniestros en ese ambiente de muerte.

-¿Qui... quiénes son? -balbuceó Matt confundido, era difícil no estarlo.

-Estamos para ayudarte.

-O para que nos ayude.

-Quizás te ayudes a ti mismo.

-Y, en efecto, a otra persona.

-¡Basta! -gritó, intentando detener su confuso intercalado de palabras. Ellos no mostraban algún otro sentimiento en sus rostros y sus voces más que una frialdad pura. -¿Que... qué demonios quieren?

-Que elija cara. -contesta el hombre.

-O que se decida por cruz. -prosigue la mujer.

-Vale, vale... elijo cara. -responde el joven, algo enojado por la inexpresiva actitud de los sujetos. El gemelo lanza la moneda al aire, la cual cae segundo después en la palma de su mano derecha, que se cierra rápidamente para no mostrar el resultado.

Al instante, la mujer se acerca a Matt, quien no puede estar más confundido, y lo empuja hacia atrás con violencia, derrumbándolo en el piso del ascensor.

Matt, casi desesperado, intenta recomponerse y salir del ascensor, pero las puertas se cierran en su cara, reemplazando la imagen de los gemelos por oscuridad pura.

-¿No fuiste muy dura? -pregunta el hombre de forma irónica a su hermana.

-Hice lo que debía hacer. -responde observando fijamente su mano. -Ahora es tu turno.

El gemelo abre su puño, mostrando el resultado. La moneda de plata pura tenia tallada la imagen de un ángel portando en sus manos una espada y un pergamino. Cara.

-Este no es un buen augurio, hermana. -dijo con frialdad, guardando la moneda. -Como con el señor Dewitt.

-Recién ha comenzado. Veremos cómo le va cuando llegue a Columbia. -contesta confiada la pelirroja.

-¿El Tejido podrá resistir una variación cuántica más?

-Por el bien de todos, espero que sí.

{{{{{}}}}}

Está enojado, más que eso. Aún su mente no logra asimilar todo lo sucedido y el ambiente que lo rodea no ayuda en nada a eso. Siente por lo menos un par de cuerpos bajo sus pies, que emanan un hedor nauseabundo. El viaje se hace largo, casi interminable y poco a poco comienza a desesperarse, hasta que por fin las puertas del elevador se abren ante una habitación impecable.

Una cama matrimonial cubierta con sabanas rojas, una mesa de luz de roble acabada de forma impecable, un espejo de pared adornado con oro, un lujoso escritorio, un enorme guardarropa a medio abrir y un gran ventanal que mostraba el fondo oceánico le dan la bienvenida, y Matt no podía creerlo. Caminó lentamente hacia la cama y sentándose en ella, intentó olvidar todo lo que había visto antes, pero eran sus únicos recuerdos. Junto a él había una grabación, con una nota sobre ella que ordenaba "escúchame". Tomo el artefacto en sus manos pensando en hacerle caso al mensaje, pero no lo hizo. La suelta sobre la cama y la grabadora da un ligero rebote hasta quedar inmóvil sobre el colchón.

Matt queda sorprendido al fijar su vista en la larga bata mugrienta que llevaba encima y camina hacia el guardarropa, decidido a cambiar sus ropas. Toma una camisa blanca, un saco de color gris oscuro, un pantalón que combina perfectamente con el saco y unos zapatos negros. Escondido entre las diferentes prendas se hallaba un rifle Thomson, bien acomodado y con varios tambores de munición junto a él. Lo recoge y recarga rápidamente para luego dejarlo sobre la cama junto a la grabación. Tarda unos minutos en acomodarse la nueva vestimenta, que le daban un toque elegante.

Acto seguido caminó hacia el espejo y por primera vez vio su rostro: el iris de sus ojos era de un amarillo brillante y acompañan a una cara bastante favorecida, de piel blanca y rasgos faciales atractivos pero fríos. El cabello corto color castaño y una delgada contextura física terminaban de formar su aspecto.

 _"¿Tendrán ellos algo que ver en todo esto?"_ pensó al recordar a los extraños sujetos que había visto, aunque la respuesta era obvia. Tomó de nuevo el rifle en sus manos y miró fijamente la puerta de la habitación, como si una pulsión intentara atraerlo hacia ella. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire y caminó rápidamente, decidiéndose a girar el pomo de aquella puerta. Escuchó gritos...

Cientos, desgarradores, infrahumanos. Había salido al hall de lo que alguna vez fue un lujoso hotel que ahora se hallaba en ruinas. Escombros, estructuras oxidadas y cadáveres decoraban el sitio, junto con el agua salada que se drenaba por las grietas del techo. Trató de salir ese horroroso lugar moviéndose con cuidado, casi extrañando la fina habitación en la que había estado minutos atrás. A lo lejos, varias sombras humanas fijaron sus ojos en él y los gritos comenzaron a acrecentar su volumen. Casi instantáneamente, Matt se dio cuenta de para qué le serviría el rifle.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: LA BESTIA.

El primer Splicer matón se abalanzó rápidamente sobre él y Matt no pudo hacer algo más que disparar.

Una ráfaga de seis proyectiles destrozó la cabeza de aquel ser mientras otro ya saltaba sobre su cuerpo, derrumbándolo en el suelo. Se lo quita de encima con sus piernas, retomando el arma y matándole con otra ráfaga de disparos. No llega a ponerse de pie que dos más corrían hacia él. Uno de los matones le quita el rifle y lo ataca con una palanca, el otro se une a la golpiza segundos después.

Pero no sentía nada...

El eco de los golpes de los splicers se mezclaba con los rápidos latidos de su corazón, generando una sinfonía particular. Su piel se tornó gris y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con un tono amarillento. Los terribles golpes de los matones se sentían como débiles caricias mientras una inusual e increíble potencia se apoderaba de su ser.

-Mi turno...

Alzó la vista, tomando del cuello a sus atacantes y arrancándoles la cabeza con suma facilidad, dejando caer sus cuerpos inertes al piso. Una leve sensación de satisfacción y placer recorría su cuerpo, dibujándole una sonrisa en su rostro salpicado por la sangre.

Cinco más contó, cuatro matones y un escupeplomo, corrijan furtivamente hacia su posición, balbuceando de forma inentendible. Matt preparó sus brazos para un contraataque, esperando el momento perfecto para iniciar. Al arremeter el primer enemigo lanza un gancho izquierdo que llega a su rostro, destrozándolo por completo. Los tres Splicers restantes no tardaron en caer muertos en manos del joven, quien comenzaba a disfrutar de la matanza. A lo lejos, el último con vida le disparaba desesperado, sin hacerle ni un poco de daño. Enfurecido, corrió velozmente hacia él y lo fulminó con rápidos y violentos golpes en su desfigurada cara.

Varios escupeplomos más aparecieron junto a un splicer nitro, quien no tardó en lanzarle explosivos. Matt no sentía ni un poco de dolor cuando las bombas incendiarias impactaban en su cuerpo, pero lo dejaban algo aturdido. Esquivando disparos y explosiones se acerca a los monstruos y los elimina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A cada momento sus ataques se hacían más rápidos y brutales, cubriendo sus brazos con sangre fresca.

Dos Splicers nitro le lanzaron bombas a Matt, quien sale despedido un par de metros. No tarda en recomponerse e ir hacia el fusil Thomson, descargando el tambor en los cuerpos de los enemigos.

Y antes de que pudiera recomponerse un splicer bruto cae sobre su espalda y comienza a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, enfureciendo más al de ojos amarillos. Detuvo los golpes del ser con su brazo derecho y le traspasó el pecho con su otra mano, matándolo al instante.

Seis splicers brutos más estaban al caer, junto con varias decenas de matones que se movían enloquecidos hacia él. El joven toma una buena cantidad de aire mortuorio y prepara su cuerpo para la masacre. El primero salta sobre su cabeza con un gancho de pesca en sus manos, recibiendo el primer golpe. El cuerpo del splicer sale despedido varios metros en el aire hasta perderse de vista. Siguieron cayendo.

Algunos eran fulminados de un solo puñetazo, mientras que otros tenían el horroroso honor de ser desmembrados y morir en agonía. Los desesperados pedidos de piedad no tardaron en aparecer, pero Matt los desoía y acababa con su miseria sin más. Algún que otro splicer llegaba a asestarle un golpe, que no lograba hacerle ni la más mínima herida, como si su piel fuese del acero más resistente creado por el hombre. La brutalidad y la potencia de sus ataques lo volvían invencible ante aquellos seres y la sangre que emanaban los cuerpos formaba un charco a su alrededor. Queda el último...

Matt lo toma violentamente del cuello y lo estampa contra el suelo, como si fuera un ligero muñeco de tela, haciéndole tener miedo a esa cosa que había dejado de ser humana hace tiempo. Levanta su mano izquierda para tomar todo el impulso posible y aplasta su cabeza de un solo puñetazo, salpicando todo su pecho en sangre.

Murió...

Su ropa estaba destrozada y manchada de rojo ennegrecido, el mismo color de la laguna que esa batalla había creado a su alrededor. Respiraba pausadamente, tratando de calmarse su ímpetu y volver en sí. El color gris de su piel contrastaba con la espesa sangre de los splicers volviéndolo algo inhumano, digno de una pesadilla.

Entonces, escuchó un ruido a metros de la masacre.

Y al girar la cabeza la vio, tan hermosa que enamoraba...

Y ella lo observó, y cerró el portal.

{{{{{}}}}}

Matt mantuvo su mirada en una pared a medio derrumbar, esperando que aquella figura angelical reapareciera. Pero solo había más Rapture.

-Pudo haber sido más brutal. -el joven escucha en sus espaldas una fría y conocida voz masculina que lo obliga a voltear la cabeza.

-No lo molestes, hermano. Hay que admitir que nos ha sorprendido. -prosigue una voz femenina. Eran los Lutece, de nuevo.

-¿Que eran... esas cosas? -pregunta agitado. Aquella energía ilimitada que recorrió su cuerpo durante la masacre se había esfumado, dejándolo casi sin energías.

-Splicers, bestias... no los extrañara. -acota la mujer con un tono cínico.

-¿Y qué me diferencia de ellos? -repregunta. Los gemelos se miraron entre si y comenzaron a susurrarse, en un tono inaudible para Matt.

-Que usted tiene el control. -contesta la gemela, con una leve sonrisa.

-Ellos, en cambio, no lo tienen. -prosigue el hombre. El de ojos amarillos parecía satisfecho con esa respuesta.

-No creo que esa haya sido la única pregunta que tenía en mente.

-La chica. –susurra, recordando su silueta. Estaba en otro lugar, pero Matt sentía que había estado allí, frente a él, bajo el agua. -Esperan que pregunte por la chica, ¿no?

-¿Qué quiere saber?

-¿O que le importa saber de ella?

-¿Quién es? -inicia, recuperando de a poco el aliento.

-Quien era, mejor dicho. -contesta la mujer.

-Esa chica tenía un don. -continua su hermano.

-Y lo usamos mal.

-Terriblemente mal si me lo permites, hermana.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver en eso? -pregunta confundido, mientras su cuerpo tomaba su tono de piel natural.

-Tenemos que saber si está interesado en este asunto, Matt.

-Si puede salir de este hermoso infierno, le responderemos con gusto esa pregunta.

Las palabras de los gemelos eran misteriosas, confusas, hasta atemorizantes y peligrosas. En su mente una simple frase se repetía una y otra vez sin descanso: " _Tienes que hacerlo. "_ ¿Por qué? No importaba. Solo tenía que seguir los pasos de los gemelos.

El hermano Lutece chasqueó varias veces sus dedos, haciendo reaccionar a Matt. -Esto es suyo, jovencito. -le dice entregándole una grabación, la misma con la nota "escúchame" que encontró en la habitación. No podía creerlo, esos sujetos estaban en todo.

-Salga de aquí. -prosigue la mujer, sin cambiar su inexpresivo tono de voz.

-Lo esperaremos arriba, junto a los faros.

-Y escúchelo bien, no queremos que pierda algún detalle, Matt. -finalizó la hermana Lutece.

El de ojos amarillos fijo su mirada en el artefacto por un segundo. Al levantar la vista noto que ambos hermanos habían desaparecido.

-Se fueron... -susurró. Pensó que asi lo tratarían de ahí en más, unas confusas palabras y se esfumarían.

 _-Vaya que son raros. -_ se oye en su mente. Una voz idéntica a la suya, pero con tono burlón.

 _-Hay que hacerles caso, salgamos de aquí._

-¿Que habrá pasado con este lugar?

 _-La humanidad Matt, eso paso. La crueldad y el egoísmo convirtieron esta utopía en un infierno, pero esa es una historia para otra ocasión._

El joven vuelve en si rápidamente, no quiera perder mucho tiempo en sus pensamientos. Con grabación en mano sale de las ruinas del edificio, dejando atrás la pila de cadáveres que ocasionó su masacre. Afuera se encuentra con el paisaje desolador de una Rapture muy poco iluminada, que contrastaba con la belleza del lecho oceánico. Un silencio lúgubre y perturbador lo rodeaba.

Matt observo detenidamente el diario grabado, decidiéndose a escucharlo. Era lo único que tenía para romper la atemorizante falta de sonido.

" _Marzo, 14,1955. Prueba 74 del programa Little Brother._ –se escucha la misma voz de la anterior cinta, pero mucho más fría y segura. - _Soy la doctora Anne Walcott, encargada de los sujetos de prueba de la doctora Brigid Tenenbaum. Los experimentos han fallado rotundamente. Los niños se vuelven incontrolables y sumamente violentos al entrar en contacto con la babosa. Ya han muerto varios de mis colegas y Fontaine piensa en cancelar todo. Estam... estoy cerca del fracaso, pero aún me queda un as bajo la manga. Es peligroso y antieti..._ -la mujer lanza una pequeña carcajada ante sus palabras. - _Debo de ser la única que se preocupa por la ética en esta maldita ciudad. Mañana iniciare las pruebas con células madre humanas que yo mismo inoculare con una inyección de ADAM. También se cumple un año de mi diagnostico con cáncer, festejare bebiendo whisky y jugando en el laboratorio. Es lo único que me... "_

-¿Quién será? -se preguntó en voz baja, recordando la primera grabación. ¿Qué relación tenía con Anne Walcott? No lo sabía muy bien, pero parece ser la única persona que lo conocía en esa ciudad subacuática. Matt quita de un tirón la pequeña nota de la grabación, encontrando otra más que ordenaba: "A la batisfera, ahora. Lutece. " -Están en todos lados, maldita sea.

Dejó el artefacto en el piso, no le serviría para mucho más. Ahora su objetivo era encontrar la batisfera. Su mente no paraba de plantearle interrogantes, que se interrumpen al alertarse de que la sangre de los splicers en sus brazos había desaparecido, quedando impregnada solamente en su ropa.

-¿Pero que...?

 _-Acostúmbrate a esto, Matt._

- _Aún tienes que salir de_ este _lugar_.

 _-Para rescatar a Elizabeth._

-¿Elizabeth?

 _-Vaya, creo que hable de más..._


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: UN PROBLEMA QUE SOLUCIONAR.

Creyó que sería fácil. "Salva a la chica", tan simple como eso: rescatarla de las manos de Comstock y escapar de Columbia. Pero no todo sale como queremos.

Estaba derrumbada en el suelo, muy pálida, con sus ojos celestes abiertos de par en par, empañados por lagrimas secas. Su hermoso vestido estaba manchado con su propia sangre. Matt se acercó lentamente, cerrando sus parpados con delicadeza. Dos disparos habían impactado en su pecho por error, no debía suceder asi. Tenía que protegerla, y fallo.

-Fue mi culpa... -susurró impactado, acariciando suavemente su fría mejilla. Sintió ganas de llorar.

 _-Hasta muerta se ve preciosa._

 _-Descansa en paz, linda._

 _-Pobre niña..._

-¿Qué? ¿Qué esta…? ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!

 _-Murió. Fallamos._

-No… no puedo dejarla asi...

 _-Matt, mantén la calma y despierta._

-Dios, ¡tengo que salvarla!

 _-¡Despierta ahora!_

Y despertó...

{{{{{}}}}}

Matt despierta entre sudores, con un terrible dolor en su cabeza. Le costaba mucho respirar y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ponerse de pie y recuperar el aliento. La imagen del cuerpo de la chica recorría su mente, volviendo más complicado su intento por tranquilizarse.

El recuerdo de aquel sueño fue reemplazado por la odisea que sufrió en Rapture. Alguna vez fue una ciudad prospera, pero ahora quedaban monstruos y ruinas. Monstruos a los que tuvo que matar, ruinas por las que tuvo que caminar.

Había perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo estuvo buscando la batisfera, la que lo sacara de ese infierno. Aún recuerda el repugnante olor a muerte y mar y a las extrañas maquinas, los "Jardines de las Recolectoras" con muñecas de niñas tan parecidas a él. Ese lugar, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo de su fundador por crear una colonia utópica no había sido un paraíso, y el resultado final lo confirmaba.

Y la imagen de Rapture desapareció de su vista, avisándole de que había llegado a la superficie. La batisfera se movió automáticamente hacia un enorme faro que se levantaba en el medio del océano.

-Mira eso... miles de puertas, abriéndose a la vez. Dios mío, son preciosas... -de repente, una dulce y entusiasta voz femenina resonó en las paredes de la batisfera. Matt miró rápidamente hacia todos lados intentando encontrar su origen. Parecía que su mente le estaba jugando de nuevo una mala pasada.

-¿Que? ¿Quién eres?

-Es ella, es su voz... suena preciosa, como un ángel celestial. El mismísimo Señor debe sonreír al escuchar cada palabra que sale que sus labios.

-Eh, perdona que interrumpa al poeta, pero... Matt, las estrellas.

Matt fijó sus ojos en el cielo estrellado que coronaba la noche en el exterior de la batisfera. Un firmamento teñido de rojo iluminaba de forma mortuoria las aguas del océano.

-Esto no es normal. -susurró mientras la puerta de cristal se abría junto a una escalinata de piedra. Camina lentamente hacia la enorme puerta dorada que hace de entrada a la estructura.

-¿Estas… listo? -se oye en su mente, con cierto tono de preocupación.

-¿Acaso hay otra opción? -responde algo angustiado. El joven toma una larga bocanada de aire fresco y empuja suavemente la puerta, cruzando el umbral.

{{{{{}}}}}

-¿Crees que el correcto?

-No lo sé, pero es un faro al fin.

-Uno de muchos _._

-Una puerta que cruzar.

-Una realidad que reescribir.

-Un problema que solucionar.

Matt abrió sus ojos ligeramente. Los gemelos Lutece estaban frente a él, dándole la espalda y observando un enorme faro que se alzaba a lo lejos. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con un espectacular atardecer en el cielo y con las frías aguas del océano. También vio cientas de otras estructuras a su alrededor, que yacían incineradas en sus bases. Estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente, ¿pero en dónde?

-Se ha tomado su tiempo, Matt. -se queja el gemelo, sin voltearse para verlo.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Que... es todo esto? -preguntó el joven, visiblemente confundido.

-¿Qué opina de lo que tiene frente a usted? -la pregunta de la hermana Lutece sorprendió a Matt. Ahora le pedían opiniones.

-¿Hablan del faro?

-En plural, Matt. -acotó el hombre a la vez que giraba y lo observaba inexpresivo. Su hermana lo acompaña en el gesto segundo después. -Los faros.

-Solo hay uno, el que está frente a... -el de ojos amarillos detiene sus palabras en seco. Recordó que cada palabra de los Lutece estaba plagaba de razón, como si fuesen omniscientes.

-Su rostro lo dice todo, ¿ahora lo ha entendido? -reinicia el gemelo.

-¿Qué pasó con estas... realidades? -preguntó. Debía admitir que sonaba absurdo llamar asi a los faros.

-Hemos traído una realidad de vuelta. -la hermana Lutece cambia de tema rotundamente. -Para que usted complete su objetivo.

Matt suspiró frustrado, ¿por qué no le daban las respuestas que querían? La única opción que le quedaba era seguir su juego. -Entonces tengo que ir a ese... faro, ¿no?

-No creíamos que saldría tan inteligente, Matt. -contestó la mujer con un claro tono de ironía.

-¿Por qué yo? -interrumpió el joven, decidido a quitarles una respuesta. -¿Por qué me metieron en esto?

-Porque, señor Walcott, para eso fue diseñado. -sentenció el mellizo de forma fría. Matt no podía creerlo, lo había llamado con el mismo apellido que el de la doctora de las grabaciones. ¿Acaso…?

El gemelo Lutece le entrega una grabación, que el de ojos amarillos toma casi por obligación. -Un pequeño obsequio por acatar nuestras... ordenes.

Matt observó fijamente el artefacto, sabiendo que ellos pronto desaparecerían. Y desaparecieron.

-Como que se me hace costumbre... -susurró en voz baja de forma irónica. Se sentó en el piso de madera desvencijada y observó a su alrededor de forma más calmada. A pesar de ser un lugar inofensivo y tranquilo Matt no podía evitar sentir algo de temor. Volvió a la grabación y se decidió a escucharla. Por algo se la habían entregado.

" _Matt es perfecto_. -se escucha la misma voz de los anteriores diarios, pero su tono esta vez era alegre, cálido, maternal. - _Es lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida, tanto que me hace olvidar toda la mierda del pasado. Sus ojitos amarillos y su piel gris lo confunden con una Little Sister, pero es más que eso. Es alegre, inteligente, curioso, simpático y juguetón como cualquier otro niño, ajeno a la miseria en la que nos metió Ryan. Adora leer sobre Biología y Ciencias y no para de decirme que cuando crezca seguirá mis pasos._ -su tono de voz cambia repentinamente a uno frio y triste. - _No quiero que se convierta en un monstruo que sacrifique vidas en pos de su ambición... debo aprovechar lo poco que me queda para criarlo y educarlo, para que no siga el camino de esos gemelos... "_

-Dios... -susurró anonadado. Anne Walcott había conocido a los Lutece, ¿pero por qué no lo recordaba? ¿Por qué no la recordaba?

 _-No hay tiempo que perder, Matt._ -se oye en su mente, interrumpiendo su reflexión.

-¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Por qué... yo?

 _-Tendrás que descubrirlo._

 _-Ve al faro y acaba con esto. A más pronto, mejor._

-¿Y la chica?

 _-¿La chica?... no sé por qué creo que ella también nos será de ayuda._

Matt suspiró profundamente, soltando la grabación. Se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia el faro, mientras el piso de madera comenzaba a aparecer bajo sus pies. Minutos después estaba frente a él, ante un océano azul y un atardecer fantástico que solo se encuentra en sueños.

-Vale, aquí vamos... -susurró, empujando suavemente una puerta de madera.

Y un fuerte viento azotó su rostro...

Se encontraba ante un profundo cielo azul, adornado con enormes nubes blancas que parecían de algodón y un sol brillante en lo más alto.

-Oh, ¡dios mío! -gritó al darse cuenta de que iba en caída libre, girando violentamente por el terrible vendaval. No tardó mucho en desesperarse.

 _-Está claro que fue una pésima idea._

 _-¡Haz algo ahora!_

El joven no reaccionaba, no podía. El vértigo y el miedo se apoderaban de su cuerpo, nublando sus pensamientos. El silbido de las corrientes de viento inundaba sus tímpanos, volviendo imposible cualquier tipo de concentración. Cayendo a toda velocidad vio como estaba a punto de chochar contra una profunda pared de nubes blancas debajo de él. Matt solo cerró sus ojos, esperando un milagro.

 _-Matt, tienes que ver esto..._

Los abrió, quedando perplejo.

Majestuosos edificios, brillantes fuegos artificiales, enormes globos aerostáticos y una magnifica y brillante estatua dorada le mostraban un esplendor único que no se hubiese esperado ver en Rapture. Toda una ciudad que se elevaba mágicamente en los cielos. Fascinantemente hermosa.

Pero se había olvidado que la gravedad seguía haciendo su trabajo.

Las ráfagas de viento lo desviaron hacia los imponentes edificios, advirtiéndole de un impacto inminente.

Su mente comenzó a procesar todo con mayor velocidad, dejando su miedo de lado. Casi como una orden automática de su cerebro, su cuerpo se prepara para el golpe contra aquella estructura, oscureciendo el tono de su piel. Al chocar violentamente contra la pared quedó aturdido al instante. Derrumbado en el suelo pudo oír gritos de terror, gritos que se desvanecían ante el particular zumbido y los rápidos latidos de su corazón, que formaban una extraña melodía.

Una melodía que acompañaría sus sueños.

-¿Está vivo?

-Lo diseñamos para resistir estos percances.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que pueda morir.

-Hermano, está vivo...

-No podemos hacer más cambios, Rosalind. Si muere él, se muere todo. Recuérdalo.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: UNA ACALORADA BIENVENIDA.

Estaba derrumbada en el suelo, muerta por dos disparos que impactaron en medio de su pecho. No podía dejar de verla anonadado, pero está vez era diferente. Lo notaba en el aire...

El lugar, aunque elegante, parecía zona de guerra. Los cadáveres de los soldados cubrían los pisos, algunos encendidos en llamas y otros mutilados por cuervos. Las ventanas habían estallado violentamente desparramando los cristales por encima de los cuerpos. Frente a él, un hombre le apuntaba con un revolver en la sien, listo para fusilarlo.

-Tú... ¡mataste a mi Cordero! -le gritó iracundo aquel sujeto. Matt ni se inmutó, seguía observando el cuerpo sin vida de Elizabeth.

-Es... tu culpa, Comstock. -susurró el joven, colocándose de rodillas.

-¡No! ¡Tú acabaste con la Profecía, engendro del demonio! -Matt pudo oír como le quitaba el seguro al arma y simplemente cerro sus ojos, esperando el final.

Oyó un estruendo, pero no sintió dolor, sino un cuerpo que se estremece contra el suelo. Al abrir los ojos, encuentra el cadáver de Zachary Hale Comstock frente a él, con su rostro destrozado por un disparo.

-Se acabó, Matt. No tienes por qué estar aquí. -le dijo otra voz, colocando el cañón de la escopeta en su cabeza.

-Tienes razón, Booker. Y solo por eso dejaré que lo hagas.

{{{{{}}}}}

-¿Brazo izquierdo o derecho?

-En el derecho, mejor. Atalo con fuerza.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, hermana.

-Aún asi lo hice.

-Pero no te pedí que lo hicieras.

-No necesitaba que me lo pidieses para decírtelo. -Matt despierta repentinamente al oír la cínica voz de la hermana Lutece. No podía moverse, ya que sus brazos y piernas estaban atadas a una silla.

-Ustedes... de nuevo... –espeto molesto. El joven sufría los efectos de una aguda jaqueca, mientras ambos gemelos lo observaban fijamente.

-Su cuerpo parece rechazar la disonancia cognitiva. -dice la mujer.

-No hay hemorragia ni confusión. -continua el hombre. -Aún asi su sistema parece afectarlo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¿Donde... estoy? -susurra el de ojos amarillos, recuperándose de la jaqueca.

-En el aire. -responde la gemela.

-Más bien, sobre él. -prosigue su hermano.

-Algo más concreto, por favor. -se queja Matt, intentando desatarse.

-Columbia. -responde el hombre. Walcott levanta rápidamente la mirada al oír ese nombre.

-¿Que... es Columbia?

-Desde un punto de vista, un paraíso terrenal.

-Desde otro, el infierno mismo.

-Todo es cuestión de perspectiva, Matt.

-¿Y cómo es que sigo...?

-¿... vivo? Es una buena pregunta... -el joven queda sorprendido al oír como el hermano Lutece finaliza su frase. -Esa respuesta llegará a su momento.

-Primero nos ayuda a nosotros y luego le devolvemos el favor. -sentencia la mujer.

-¿En dónde encuentro a la chica? -pregunta Matt, intentando ir al grano y quitarse de encima a los Lutece.

-Le encargamos también ese trabajo. -responde la mujer, irónica.

-¡¿Y a que mierda vinieron?! -gritó Matt, ya cansado de sus respuestas.

-Siempre tan violento, jovencito. -contesta el gemelo Lutece con tono burlón.

-Le atamos ese bonito pañuelo. Debería estar agradecido.

-¿Y para que quiero un pañuelo? -repreguntó enojado el joven, fijando su mirada en el trapo rojizo que se ajustaba a su brazo. Al levantar la vista, los misteriosos hermanos habían desaparecido.

Suspiró profundamente, más confundido que de costumbre. Mirando a su alrededor se da cuenta de que esta dentro de una especie de depósito, un lugar pequeño, poco iluminado, con varias cajas repletas de armas. De repente, la puerta frente a él se abre haciendo aparecer a cuatro soldados fuertemente armados.

-Con que despertó el hijo de puta... -dijo uno, corriendo hacia atrás la silla en la que Matt se ataba, dejando más espacio para los guardias.

-Sabemos que te envía Fitzroy, imbécil. -continua otro, confundiendo más al de ojos amarillos.

-No sé de lo que están hablando. –responde con seguridad, recibiendo un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro por sus palabras.

-Parece que este se hará el difícil, ¿dónde está la zorra de Daisy? -preguntó amenazante un soldado, tomándolo violentamente del pelo.

-¡No sé quién demonios es! -gritó Matt, mezclando el enojo y el dolor en su tono de voz. Dos golpes llegaron nuevamente a su cara, haciéndole sentir un agudo dolor. Aún no se activaban sus poderes y eso comenzaba a desesperarlo.

-A ver si escuchas bien. -uno de los soldados desenfunda una pistola y apunta su cañón al pecho de Walcott. -Caes del cielo y te apareces con la marca de los Vox, ¿qué clase de monstruo resiste tal caída?

-Quizás Fink y sus hombres lo descubran. -acoto uno de los hombres con tono burlón. -Aunque, claro, no te agradara para nada...

-¡He dicho que no sé quién es esa Fitzroy! -al finalizar sus palabras los guardias vuelven a golpearlo crudamente en su rostro hinchado y Matt no puede evitar escupir algo de sangre.

-Ya basta. -ordena un soldado. -No hablará, asi que será mejor acabar con su miseria, asqueroso monstruo. -el cañón de la pistola está vez apunta hacia la cabeza del joven, que ya sentía los rápidos latidos de su corazón en sus oídos. Esa era una buena señal, y tenía que ganar algo de tiempo.

-¡Sé dónde está! -vociferó con dificultad. El hombre quito rápidamente su dedo del gatillo.

-Te escucho. -respondió sin vacilar. Matt ya sentía esa potencia bestial que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y lo convertían en una maquina refinada de matar. Era ahora o nunca.

-¡A…qui! -las ataduras que bloqueaban sus brazos fueron destrozadas con facilidad, y Walcott se levanta de la silla lanzando un brutal puñetazo que destroza la mandíbula del guardia que le apuntaba. Sus tres compañeros no logran reaccionar con rapidez y Matt lo aprovecha a la perfección.

El soldado a su izquierda preparó su escopeta para contraatacar, pero Matt se la roba y golpea su rostro contra la pared de acero, derrumbándolo sobre las cajas de madera. El joven gira ágilmente y golpea con el arma a otro guardia, que ya le apuntaba con un revolver. Un cuarto soldado entierra una skyhook en su espalda, sin éxito Matt se la quita y usa en su contra, abriendo por completo la garganta de aquel hombre. Afina sus oídos. Puede escuchar el vago pedido de ayuda del único sobreviviente que yacía sobre las cajas, con su rostro desfigurado. Matt acomodo el gancho en su brazo izquierdo, observando con frialdad a su víctima.

-No…por favor, lo... siento... –susurró, con su voz repleta de miedo. El de ojos amarillos coloco el gancho dentro de la boca del guardia, acallando sus desesperadas palabras.

-Es tarde para pedir perdón, monstruo. -Matt encendió el gancho, observando como el arma mutilaba su mandíbula formando una horrorosa pasta de carne, sangre y dientes. Sus ojos se abrían de par en par y estaban repleto de un miedo rotundo, Murió de la peor forma posible y el joven se sentía satisfecho por ello.

 _-Matt... ¿estás bien?_ -se escuchó en su mente, con un notable tono de preocupación.

-Mejor que nunca. -respondió de forma pausada. Sonrió al ver los cuerpos sin vida de sus víctimas, mientras las heridas de su rostro manchado en rojo cicatrizaban. El joven tomó una de las escopetas y se decidió a salir de esa habitación.

Pero no lo había pensado bien...

Era obvio que esos dos guardias no habían aparecido de la nada, sino que un sin número de soldados se encontraban en lo que parecía ser su cuartel volador. No tardaron demasiado en tomar sus armas y apuntarle.

-Santa mierda... -vociferó antes de comenzar a correr ante una lluvia de balas. No tardo en descartar su arma para escapar con mayor rapidez, pero los cientos de proyectiles hacían que se moviera con más torpeza. Una batalla contra tantos seria infructuosa.

Llegó hacia la compuerta de salida, que al abrirse mostró una pequeña isla en la lejanía. Allí se dio cuenta de que estaba en el aire, en lo que parecía ser una de las tantas naves de combate de Columbia. Si eso llegaba a ponerse peor, seguro seria culpa suya.

 _-Otra vez no…_

-¡Otra vez sí! -grita Matt saltando al vacío. El fuerte viento en su rostro ya se le hacía familiar desde su llegada a la ciudad. Descendía velozmente a la isla flotante y lo único que hizo fue preparar su cuerpo para un nuevo impacto.

Antes de tocar el suelo Matt choca ferozmente contra una pared de concreto, quedando visiblemente aturdido. Lo primero que ve al reaccionar son sus brazos, intactos y de un color pálido, el cielo celeste cubierto de nubes blancas y varias carabinas apuntando a su rostro. Estaba rodeado de soldados colombianos. Sin sus poderes activados, Matt no puede hacer algo más que rendirse.

-Levántenlo. -ordenó un hombre de voz gruesa. Dos guardias lo pusieron de rodillas frente al que parecía ser el capitán por su vestimenta: un hombre de unos cincuenta años, de barba negra espesa, cabello corto prolijo y ojos marrones rodeados por arrugas. -Te estábamos esperando, monstruo. -dijo antes de sacar una pistola y dispararle a Matt en el hombro derecho.

El dolor era terrible, y lo hizo gritar. Se sentía invencible cuando su fuerza inhumana y su resistencia se activaban, pero sin ellos era como cualquiera de esos soldados. La sangre manaba rápidamente de la herida y manchaba su ropa ya sucia por los golpes y las caídas.

-Comstock se pondrá contento cuando vea tu cadáver, monstruo. -el hombre apuntó a la cabeza, con el dedo en el gatillo. Matt estaba aterrorizado, y cientas de imágenes llegaban a su mente: sus sueños, la doctora Walcott, los Lutece, la chica... aparecían como cientos de flashes que resumían su misteriosa vida. Todo se volvió más lento al escuchar el largo estruendo del disparo.

Cerró sus ojos...

 _-Matt, todavía no terminamos._

Seguía vivo, y le seguían hablando. Abrió sus ojos levemente, observando la bala se aproximaba a él con absoluta lentitud. Los demás soldados estaban detenidos en el tiempo y todo el escenario se había cubierto de un extraño espectro celeste.

 _-Aprovecha tu poder._

 _-Para salvar a la chica._

-A todas ellas... -susurró Matt, poniéndose de pie y aplicando presión a su brazo herido. Trataba de buscar alguna explicación a lo que pasaba, y rápidamente entendió que él lo había hecho.

Era el momento de su revancha.

Tomó una de las carabinas de los congelados guardias y les disparó, dejando las balas suspendidas. Atacó a todos menos al comandante, para él tenía algo especial. Matt se sintió pesado y le costaba seguir en pie, mientras todo aceleraba a su ritmo habitual. El halo celeste se desvaneció, y los guardias desprevenidos cayeron al suelo fusilados dejando anonadado al comandante. Matt lo toma del brazo y lo lanza al suelo con toda su furia, siguiendo con una patada que le hace soltar su revolver.

-¡No te la esperabas, hijo de puta! -rugió furioso lanzándole una patada al rostro. El hombre trata de reaccionar, pero Matt estaba demasiado enojado como para dejarlo defenderse. Luego de que sus nudillos quedaran adoloridos de tantos golpes se lanza sobre él y aprieta con fuerza su cuello, tratando de desahogarse del disparo recibido.

-Te... termina... rás co...mo De...witt... -vociferó con dificultad el comandante utilizando su último aliento. Agotado, Matt se reincorporó y fijo su fría mirada en el cadáver.

 _-¿Dijo Dewitt?_

-Ya no importa. Tenemos que continuar.

 _-¿Esto es lo que quieres, Matt? ¿Una vida repleta de sangre y muerte como el verdugo de tantas almas?_

-Una cosa es la que quiero, otra muy diferente la que debe pasar.

 _-Mantente con los ojos abiertos, no quiero que por accidente te metan un disparo entre ceja y ceja._

-Eso quisieras.

Matt volvió en sí, ya se estaba acostumbrando a escuchar esas voces. Ahora tenía el camino libre hacia la magnífica estatua dorada. Miró su brazo intentando saber la gravedad de su herida, pero ya no sangraba, sin siquiera algún rastro del disparo, solo un pequeño eco del dolor.

-Faltaba esto. -se dijo a si mismo con una muy leve sonrisa.

 _-¿Quién estará allí arriba?_

 _-Los Lutece, con un voxáfono y más palabras sin sentido._

 _-O una horda de soldados asesinos._

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo.

Subió la escalinata, observando por unos segundos la estatua de un ángel que portaba un pergamino. El mismo recitaba: "La progenie del Profeta se sentará en el trono y bañará en llamas las montañas del hombre. "

-¿La progenie del Profeta? -susurró antes de acercarse a la puerta que daba la bienvenida a la torre. Cada vez se le abrían más interrogantes, y no tenía el tiempo o los recursos suficientes para responderlos.

Matt esperaba tener una búsqueda sencilla en la Monument Tower, porque ya había tenido suficiente sangre por hoy..


End file.
